


Peace

by ShaeLynn



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Genderbending, Past Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-26
Updated: 2013-09-26
Packaged: 2017-12-27 17:23:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/981605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShaeLynn/pseuds/ShaeLynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I keep seeing Dwori stories where Dwalin is female and Ori is automatically made female too.  Haven’t seen one of Ori being female and hiding it, though I have seen Dwalin hiding it, so I wrote one.  Just what trickled through my brain as I was browsing through fics.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peace

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own, wish I did, but I don’t. Anything recognizable including all characters, places, and images are under trademark through Tolkien and the companies that make the movies.
> 
> If someone wants to archive, please ask first. You won’t be turned down, but I would like to know where it’s going. Thank you.
> 
> Polite constructive criticism is welcome; FLAMES WILL BE FED TO THE DRAGON IN MY BED.

It was hard for Ori after so many months on the road to not feel completely smothered by Dori’s attention. Ori didn’t mind the concern, truly, but it had been proven that Dori’s assistance wasn’t required in battle, or at camp. The younger dwarf knew why the other was so stifling and even Nori to an extent was becoming overbearing, though not nearly as much. No, Ori couldn’t blame them with the secret that all three carried, but it seemed almost pointless now that they were on the road for so long, so far away from the Ered Luin and Ori’s chance of being safely sent home.

Truth was, it had always been difficult to tell dwarven women from men, even for dwarves. Both sexes grew a beard; some relished in their fullness, some preferred them neat and out of the way, no matter whom they were. Unless a dwarven lass was amply endowed in the chest, their kind wore so many layers to begin with that most breasts were hidden from sight. Ori had been born outside of the mountain while their parents were scrounging work and when they returned to the mountain where Dori had already established a small business for himself, no one questioned what sex the new babe was outside her family. There was already far too much to do.

Such had left Ori being treated as another male, although a weaker one that was too slight of frame to be of much use to most crafts than that of scribe work. However, if the truth had been known, she would have been praised for her slightness, as it would protect her outside the mountains when dealing with men, as they would only see a male. It was perfectly acceptable for a woman to wield a slingshot, knit, and scribe as a profession, though many of the females from Ered Luin had taken to the axe or sword due to the harshness of their lives there.

Thorin would have never accepted a female on the quest though and neither of her brothers were willing to leave her alone in the Ered Luin with what had happened barely six months before the call to travel for the quest had come through. She had always been the recipient of bullying for not being a proper male dwarf in stature and fierceness, but that night, it had been taken too far, and some had learned of her secret. 

A dwarf that had come to the mountains on his own to build a life was not used to seeing Ori around and thought her the biggest disgrace of all the strangeness of the dwarves there. Most of the ancient codes of conduct and status had been thrown to the side when their people had first come to the Ered Luin, but this dwarf was raised by them and had the impression that Ori was indeed male. 

He thought to teach the younger dwarf a lesson by shaming him and giving him a stigma of being less a man for not fighting his attentions away. But as a woman, that shame and stigma would be so much worse for few would ever consider her as a partner or even have work for her since she was thought to be a male, whom would not need escorting. Women would always have a chaperone when further outside of the streets they lived at, where everyone looked out for everyone else.

Dori was long dealing with matters of his own business that was their sole honest income after their parents had died before Ori finished his apprenticeship as a scribe, and Nori had been gone for some time. Ori would never be so thankful that Nori had the contacts he did, despite them being in the underworld, for there was no one around when she was attacked that night, out on the outskirts of the settlement as she was recording family information for a new group that had recently settled further into the deeps, large as they were. 

She had cried out, wishing for once that her voice had not dropped so low when she reached her change, as the older dwarf had her pinned down, ripping through the knitted sweater and several tunics that she wore in the colder air outside of the settlement and forges. He gave up halfway through them as she had always worn more than the average dwarf and he grew too frustrated. It wasn’t until he had managed to tear the cloth belt holding her trousers up and drag them down her legs that he learned she was female.

It made her even more of a prize for deceiving everyone in the mountains into believing she was a male. He was freed from his breaches, no mistaking his aim in the attack, and already had two fingers roughly shoved into her before two dwarves seemed to come out of the darkness beyond the nearest torch light. He had been torn away from her by the two dwarves that came, leaving her bruised and bloody. 

She didn’t know what they had done to him beyond that one of them dragged him away and no one ever found his body. Ori had simply curled into herself, pulling her remaining shirts down as far as she could, and sobbed into the hard rock she lay upon knowing that many would look down on her for even the nature of the attack, much less how far it had gone. When the remaining dwarf knelt down by her, she’d shied away, crying out again.

“You are Nori’s family, Ori, yes?”

The question startled her enough to look up at the dwarf. She had never seen him before, but did notice a bead in his beard that was identical to one she knew her brother wore as a symbol of what he called his trade and which group he worked with when need be. Ori had allowed him to help her pull her clothing back into place and pick up her scattered books and writing tools, though the shattered inkwell was far beyond salvaging. Most of her shirts could no longer be closed and he had lent her his leather jerkin to help hide her secret as she held the side of her trousers up with one hand.

Dori must have seen the man before because he didn’t accuse him of anything, simply asked what had happened after he’d settled his sister into a chair near the fire. He gave a brief description of what he and his companion had seen before stating that Nori would be informed quickly and that no word of the secret they had learned or the attack itself would ever be heard by another from their lips. Then he was gone and she had not the opportunity to thank him or the other dwarf that helped her, as she saw neither of them again after that.

A week later Nori had returned and began accompanying her to any jobs she might have that required going anywhere but to Dori’s business where there was a small office set up for her own profession. Nori assured her he had passed along her thanks to the two that had saved her, but within the underworld, there was no certainty she had of them truly knowing how much their timing had meant to her. 

It was hard to be anything but tense during that time until the three set off for the quest, Ori refusing to stay at home without them. The overprotective nature of her brothers had at first been exactly what she needed as it was usually Nori that was there and he let her have space when in a safe area, but now while out on the road, it had become maddening when there were so many others that would watch out for her as well as everyone else.

That protectiveness had not been helped when she had started to truly notice one of the other members of the company. There had never been any that caught her attention before that night and certainly not afterwards, but there was something about this warrior that called to her the longer she spent near him. It might have been the fondness in his eyes for his brother, the same fondness she felt for her own brothers, or the way he seemed to have a knack for protecting her just when she needed it the most, but allowed her to fight her own battles otherwise, which she was getting better at with the opportunities he gave her in the fights they had to endure.

Dwalin was well aware of what profession Nori was in, had even come to the house to enquire after he returned to protect her what his business was while in the mountains and how long he should be watching for his trade. He had made no further insinuations against him with his answers, but it didn’t change that the member of the Guard knew that Nori held dealings with the underworld. 

And if her own suspicions were correct, was rather high in the hierarchy of the dwarven underworld, though Dori had scoffed at her once when she had whispered such thoughts. The fact he had assured her that their home and business would still be there and running just as legally as Dori did when, if, they returned, told her more about how correct her suspicions were than if he had presented her to his group with silver bows on.

It didn’t make Nori any easier to deal with when he noticed where her attentions tended to lie at night around the campfires. Thankfully, he had noticed first, for his disapproval was much more subtle than Dori’s outburst would have been. He had even been able to bring himself to listen with an open mind when Ori explained what she saw in the warrior, despite his misgivings about the other being too violent in general after what she had so recently experienced.

Ori hadn’t even blushed at that, simply looked down for a moment, “I would like to know him better before I even consider that part of a courting. Things might never reach so far anyway. I would have to trust him enough to bare my secrets before I’d ever trust him enough to bare my body.”

“Alright, Ori, but we will need to tell Dori soon before he realizes where your attention is on his own. Once you begin with this, know that I will be warning him away from you and from any harm he may bring to you.”

“Thank you, Nori. I would expect nothing less.”

It had taken another week before they were able to get Dori alone enough and calm enough to inform him of what was happening. Ori still hadn’t approached Dwalin any further than simple inquiries that would not be unusual from any of the company. Once Dori knew what was happening, Ori grew just bold enough to ask the warrior to give her a bit of training at night with any other kind of weapon than her simple slingshot. It worked well as they began to build a relationship as comrades and she could feel out whether he might be good for her or not.

It wasn’t until after Rivendell that Ori began to speak with him as more than comrades, but as a friend. Dwalin seemed amendable to the idea and even was the first to present a courting gift to her. It was not uncommon to not know the sex of the one you were courting so Ori wasn’t worried about deceiving him of that, only of the fact that he would be assuming she was male as Thorin was not about to accept a female, especially a young female, on a quest against a dragon, no matter how willing.

Nori had taken that as a sign to approach Dwalin about her and though she had no idea what was said, she knew something had been mentioned of that night over a year prior by the way the warrior’s eyes had jumped to hers and the pale that had come over his face, noticeable even from the other side of the camp where she sat watching. Her head had dipped at that, eyes closed and didn’t make eye contact with Dwalin the rest of that evening.

When he took first watch, she worked up enough courage to approach him, knowing that it had not become uncommon for them to talk a bit out of earshot of the others while they settled down for sleep. There was silence between them for a time after that until finally Dwalin began the conversation.

“Nori told me what had happened to you and what almost did.”

“I thought as much from earlier.”

Suddenly, he turned to her, eyes blazing and searching deeply as his hand settled above her knee, “I wouldn’t ever push you. Even before I was told, I would have never pushed you. I won’t hurt you, I swear it.”

She smiled at him a bit, “I know, Dwalin. Nori wouldn’t allow me to get closer to you unless he was able to speak with you before anything else happened.”

“It was when he came back to the mountains that last time, wasn’t it? That’s why he came back.”

Ori swallowed and she nodded faintly, “Yes. That was why he came back and stayed for so long.”

“I’m glad your brothers were there to protect you. I’m glad he was stopped and taken care of before he could do worse.”

“Thank you.”

The last night at Beorn’s house they planned to take their courting to the next step with Thorin’s blessing. It had been Dori whom had approached the dwarf to bring about their partnership as Mirkwood would be no place to go further than they were and there was a time requirement before the courting could be finalized after that step was taken. Once the courting was sealed with a night of full intimacies they were considered married, having only to announce it together that their union was complete.

The step before that ensured that at least in some ways they would be compatible for the rest of their years together in the privacy of their bedroom without going too far. It was also usually when the partners learned of their chosen’s sex if it was not divulged before then. Ori hadn’t said a word and she knew neither of her brothers would have even made whisper of it.

Thorin had willingly given up his room to them for the night so they might have more privacy than what they could have found while surrounded by the others of the company in the main room, despite that it was not uncommon for first rights to be observed by whomever was around at the time. For younger couples, it was sometimes required if the parents did not think the two could be trusted. However, Dwalin was nearly Thorin’s age and her brothers knew that she would not let it go further than their traditions allowed, traditions that had not changed in the slightest with their people’s exile from Erebor.

Dwalin led her into the room without conversation, closing the door securely behind them and waiting for her to make the next move. Ori came forward and pressed her lips to his, taking her time to taste him properly when his parted under the pressure. It built slowly, neither rushing, but sooner than she had realized they were lying on the bed, both stripped of belts and jerkins and other trappings from the road, but only their socks missing of clothing.

Dwalin was half lent over her, kissing her deeply still, his hand sliding along the edge of her back. Ori moaned lowly when his lips moved down to her neck, kissing along the edge of her beard until he reached bare flesh, beginning to mark it with deep sucking that sent shivers coursing through her. The hand along her back slid down without her notice and slipped between her legs, cupping where they met without resistance. She stiffened and took a deep breath, waiting for his reaction.

“Easy, lass, I won’t hurt you.”

Ori pulled away at that, “You knew? How?”

The warrior smiled slightly, “I’ve trained many people to fight, male and female. Females move differently to males, no matter what their form may be, their bodies just move differently to males. Only one other noticed it as well when I trained you. Neither of us had the privilege to divulge such a secret if you didn’t wish it known to the rest of the company. And despite your misgivings, Thorin wasn’t going to send anyone home that was willing to face a dragon with him.”

“So you’ve known…”

“Aye, lass. I wasn’t going to waste an opportunity to court you if you seemed amenable to knowing me further and then you began friendly overtures above the training. You had caught my eye that night I came to your house when Nori returned, but within the mountain, it would have looked more to my watching your brother than to be getting acquainted to you.”

She began to smile then, slowly, until it was a full-blown grin and she pulled him down to her once again, taking his mouth into a deep kiss. The entire conversation Dwalin had not moved his hand and she only noticed it when, as soon as the kiss was in full swing, he began to rub his palm against her between her legs. A moan tore from Ori’s throat and her hips shifted, legs parting slightly further at the feeling. She had some experience from her own hands, but it was nothing like having the touch of someone else that she wanted to be touching her.

Dwalin chuckled, again at her throat, but slid the hand up her body despite her groaned protest. His fingers slipped beneath the edge of her kitted sweater and her stomach tightened in response, hips shifting again as every one of her nerve-endings seemed to sizzle.

“Please, Dwalin.”

The warrior pulled back, checking her face once before nodding. He sat up, bringing her with him before pulling his tunic off. As she wore more layers than most dwarves, Dwalin often wore less, and it only took the one layer before he was bared to her sight. She had seen it before during training, but it seemed more intimate with the bed beneath them and blood singing in her veins. 

Then Dwalin was reaching for her sweater again and she obediently raised her arms, allowing him to pull it from her. Ori had three more layers on and she pulled off the next two tunics herself, taking them both in a single motion that had the warrior swallowing hard. Underneath all that she had taken to wearing a thick band wrapped several times around her chest for the journey, not knowing what they might come across. She pulled one end out from where it was tucked to not loosen and Dwalin took it from her, settling closer to slowly unwind it himself.

Ori watched his face when her breasts were finally revealed. They were larger than one might expect from how little they showed even without the band, but still small in comparison to the average dwarf female. Dwalin didn’t seem to mind, his eyes lingering on them for long moments before he slowly leaned forward and pressed a kiss to one pouting nipple. Ori closed her eyes at the feel of his beard scratching gently at the skin and stuttered in a light breath when his tongue came out to play, his hot breath contrasting to the cooler air, making her nipples tighten quickly. She felt the tugging of his mouth and groaned lowly, only to give a slight yelp and wince when he bit hard at the peak.

He laved it with his tongue in apology and she could only smile slightly at him over it. It was only moments later that she was laid back onto the bed as he moved over to her other breast, his hand coming up to squeeze and caress the one he had just given his attentions to. After a few minutes he moved back up to her neck where the junction to shoulder was and began to mark her again. The longer he suckled there, leaving a large red mark, the more Ori moaned until even with him biting the sensitized skin, she had her head tilted back in pleasure.

She didn’t notice that his hand had abandoned her breast and been busy with her trousers until she felt the large, blunt fingers slipping between her legs. Ori came back to herself in a rush and jerked her lower body away. Dwalin slipped his hand out of the opening in her pants without question, eyes watching her closely as she worked to slow her breathing a bit. Then she gave a breathy chuckle, a faint smile crossing her face.

“Sorry, I wasn’t expecting it.”

“Would you like me to stop here, Ori? We will only go as far as you’re comfortable with,” Dwalin reassured her.

“No, it’s alright. I just wasn’t prepared for it. I don’t want to stop here, Dwalin, I know you won’t hurt me.”

He nodded and sat up again, both hands going to the waistband of her trousers and undergarment. Eyes on her face, he tugged them slowly from her hips, grinning when she lifted herself to make it easier to slide them down. Then, they were on the floor beside the bed and his eyes traveled lower, tracing his fingers along the same path. This time when they reached the heavy curling at the juncture of her thighs, she didn’t pull away, but spread her legs wider to give him more room, her lower lip disappearing between her teeth at one side.

Dwalin took the invitation and moved between her knees, shifting her body so her thighs were draped over his clothing clad ones. He found her already wet as his fingers gently dipped into the curls there, tracing the outline of folds that protected her center. Her breath caught and when he glanced up quickly, he saw no trepidation or reluctance. His fingers traced up from the bottom of the folds to the top where they caught on a small nub of flesh that had Ori’s breath break in a gasp.

Keeping an eye on her expression, he brought his thumb up the same path, slicking it with her own moisture before reaching that protrusion again. There was a catch to her breath this time and Dwalin rubbed his thumb in a circle around that spot, bringing a whine from her throat. It brought a wide grin to the warrior’s face as he continued to rub that spot, watching as her hips shifted slightly and she brought a hand up to her mouth, biting into it to stifle a rather loud cry. He bent down further, his thumb never ceasing his ministrations and breathed in the scent of her. It was salty, moist, and alluring, and as his tongue flicked out to taste, a broken cry came from above him. 

Her eyes were wide, mouth open as she panted, and Dwalin dug in with relish. He brought his other hand up, letting just one finger linger against the folds as his tongue squirmed in deeply, enjoying the broken sounds that he kept wringing from Ori. Then, the single finger slipped in as well, drawing a gasp and then a moan as it moved along with his tongue. Soon, he pulled his face away, watching as two fingers slipped in and out easily with the juices coating them. Ori’s hips had began to gyrate against his hand, her eyes again closed, a crease between her brows. 

Dwalin shifted up until he was level with the mark at her shoulder that he had left earlier and he began to suckle again. Then, he gave one last large effort, biting harshly at the mark, thrusting his fingers fully inside, and running the edge of his thumb nail up that tiny button. It felt like he’d placed his fingers inside a living vise, Ori’s head coming up, her shoulders with it, even with Dwalin’s weight there, her eyes squeezed tightly as though in agony, a deep groan issuing from between tightly closed teeth. Then, she dropped back to the bed, all tension leaving her body, and panted. Carefully he pulled his hands away from between her legs, a small jerk of her torso being his reward when his fingers slipped free, before curling up at her side, one arm draped over her stomach, head pillowed above her breast.

Finally her breathing evened and her eyes opened, glassy and tired, “Mahal save me.”

He chuckled and pulled himself closer to her side, ignoring the throbbing within his own breaches. Less than a minute later when he thought she might have fallen asleep, the warrior suddenly found himself on his back with Ori straddling his waist. With a cheeky grin on her face, she reached back and quickly undid his own trousers, pushing them wide and pulling out his length. Then, she slid down his body, letting his erection graze against her folds on the way, drawing a gasp from his own lips.

He didn’t have the time to make any kind of protest before she suddenly began licking at his shaft, mischief sparkling in her eyes along with the satisfaction he had put there. After all of the sounds she had been making and watching her reach her peak, his own arousal was near the breaking point and watching her mouth open around him, lips turning darker with each slide, and her short beard grazing against his length, he was at the cusp in less than a minute. 

Then, her eyes again met his and he couldn’t hold back any longer, only a strangled sound coming as warning before he was emptying himself with a muffled roar, hand over his mouth. To his shock, she didn’t pull away, trying to swallow everything he gave and only having a small trail at the corner of her mouth to her chin. He reached down and pulled her up his body, taking her mouth in a deep kiss and licking away the trail.

“I never expected you to do that, Ori.”

“I know, but I wanted to.”

“Six months. In six months, I will claim you as mine and not a day longer. I will protect you when you need it most and none will hurt you again, love, I swear it.”

Ori smiled, finally at peace after more than a year since her future had almost been destroyed. “I know you will, Dwalin. I love you, too.”

 

Reviews are appreciated.


End file.
